Bejeweled 3
Its Steam header|dateofrelease=December 7, 2010}} Bejeweled 3 is the fifth game in the by PopCap Games and the third installment in the main series. It features eight game modes, four of which are unlocked on first launch. Game Modes Classic The standard mode of gameplay where players can match as many gems as they can as long as they continue to have moves. If there are no moves left, the game ends. Zen The endless mode of the game. Here, players can relax without the stress of running out of moves and with the mode's included Zen Options and collect as many points as possible. Lightning This mode is a fast-paced game where players collect as many points as they can in one minute. Along the way, there are Time Gems which extends the playing time for the next round with an increased mutliplier. Quest There are 40 Quests divided into five parts of increasing difficulty, each part including a relic. Each relic has eight mini games for the player to play. Poker Players have to match gems to form "hands" of cards to gain points. Certain hands will be disallowed from being made with generating skulls as the game progresses. If the player makes a hand that is marked with a skull, the player makes a coin flip and if the skull faces up, the game ends. Diamond Mine A hidden mode where they collect treasure by digging underground. Players gain extra time by clearing the top-most rows. Butterflies A mode where the player has to match as many butterflies flying up as they can before any one gets captured by a spider at the top. Ice Storm A mode where ice is climbing up the board. Players are thus tasked with crushing columns, the aim is to survive for as long as they can before the ice column hits the top and freeze the board. Bejeweled 3 Plus On July 27, 2012, Bejeweled 3 was re-released (colloquially known as Bejeweled 3 Plus) ''in mainland China. The Chinese edition of Bejeweled 3 features exclusive upgrades to the original game that extends it with new features and gameplay modes, as well as certain changes to decrease the difficulty for the player. New modes and gameplay changes include the following: *Timebomb Eclipse: Bombs come down from the top of the screen, similar to ''Bejeweled Twist. The player has 60 seconds to destroy each individual bomb that comes on screen; this time will decrease the more bombs that are destroyed. The game is over once one of the bombs' timer reaches 0. *Strategy Bomb: Like Timebomb Eclipse, bombs come down from the top of the screen. However, similar to Bomb Gems' behavior in Bejeweled Twist, a counter is featured on the face of the gem that ticks down every time that a move is made. The game is over either once one of the bombs' timer reaches 0, or your score exceeds 1 Million, as the games drop a 0 bomb at the milestone and end your game. *Blazing Speed now takes nine quick consecutive matches, rather than the original game's fifteen. This could be considered as a way for creating an easier difficulty balance to assist in prolonging gameplay in both Lightning Mode and Timebomb Eclipse. *Unlike its original incarnation, Ice Storm now has Blazing Speed available during gameplay, similar to Lightning Mode and Timebomb Eclipse. Trivia *Although the gems' graphics were reused from Bejeweled Twist, this game's (and also Bejeweled Blitz) icon shows the Blue Gem graphic from Bejeweled 2. *If Hardware Acceleration is disabled; **The loading circle won't appear (although, the stars will still stay). **The maximum resolution is 800x600. **Instead of a wormhole, the transition is replaced with a crystal icosphere transition (the similar transition when the player enters a game mode). **The main menu floor is different. **Rotatable backgrounds will be "flat" and slide instead. **The in-game backgrounds won't animate. Gallery Game modes Bejeweled 3 Classic Mode Level 10.png|Classic Poker Mode Spectrum.png|Poker Lightning Mode Start.png|Lightning Ice Storm Mode Start.png|Ice Storm Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Level 100.png|Zen Butterflies Mode Start.png|Butterflies Quest Mode Relic 1.png|Quest Bejeweled 3 PC Diamond Mine Mode Start.png|Diamond Mine Others Bejeweled 3 Loading Screen.PNG|The loading screen. Bejeweled 3 Welcome New User.png|The New User box that appears when the game is played for the very first time. Bejeweled 3 Main Menu.png|The Main Menu screen. Bejeweled 3 Options.png|The Options menu. Bejeweled 3 Game Menu Complete.png|The game menu, with all game modes available and Quest mode 100% completed. Bejeweled 3 Level Complete.jpg|The Level Complete screen. Loader.jpg|The loading screen without 3D Acceleration on. MainMenu.jpg|The main menu without 3D Acceleration on. Bejeweled 3 Logo.png|The logo Bejeweled 3 Logo (Chinese).png|The Chinese logo from Bejeweled 3 Plus. Trailers Bejeweled 3 Game Trailer - Coming Soon! Bejeweled 3 Game Trailer - Available Now! Bejeweled 3 -- Now Available on Nintendo DS, Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3 Bejeweled 3 XBLA Game Trailer -- Available Now! Backgrounds bridge_shroom_castles.jpg canyon_wall_castle.jpg crystal_mountain_peak.jpg dark_cave_thing.jpg desert_pyramids_sunset.jpg fairy_cave_village.jpg floating_rock_city.jpg flying_sail_boat.jpg horse_forest_tree.jpg jungle_ruins_path.jpg lantern_plants_world.jpg lion_tower_cascade.jpg pointy_ice_path.jpg pointy_ice_path_purple.jpg rock_city_lake.jpg snowy_cliffs_castle.jpg treehouse_waterfall.jpg tube_forest_night.jpg water_bubble_city.jpg water_fall_cliff.jpg Cover Art 169930 front.jpg 243238-bejeweled-3-xbox-360-front-cover.jpg 169931 front.jpg 169947 front.jpg 169950 front.jpg 169942 front.jpg Category:Bejeweled (series) Category:Bejeweled 3